The present invention relates to devices for dispensing flowable materials and in particular to a device suitable for dispensing lightweight subdivided materials such as loose fill packaging materials
My dispensing device is used for selectively dispensing loose fill packaging materials of the type disclosed for example in commonly assigned Stanley U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,543 issued Jan 22, 1963, as well as commonly assigned Graham, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,455 issued Dec. 2, 1969. To provide high throughput dispensing of such material, the dispensing device must be quickly and easily opened and closed to permit high rate dispensing by even an inexperienced operator. In addition, it is highly desirable that the device be of lightweight, durable construction, yet be easy to manufacture and repair.
Several relatively simple, easily operated devices are available for dispensing loose fill material. Commonly assigned Fuss U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,915 issued May 29, 1973 discloses a dispensing hopper which is formed from a blank of corrugated cardboard or similar material and has a dispensing flap which is an integral part of the hopper. For dispensing, the flap is manually pivoted open along a fold line using an integral pull tab. Also, commonly assigned Fuss U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,598 issued July 8, 1975 discloses a dispensing devices which includes a pair of closure flaps that are cammed open by a squeeze handle. However, in the main, the available dispensing devices were developed for nonanalogous technologies and involve relatively complex construction and/or operation which are inapplicable to the dispensing of loose fill packaging material.